Show Me Love
by Carrimiento
Summary: Love has no boundaries as Kyo realizes. xONESHOTx Kyo x Haru


**Carrimiento: **... --;; Since I am moving, and I won't be able to upload anything for about 3 months, I allowed myself to be taken over by my alternate self, much to Shibbeh's influence XD. Go HaruxKyo!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fruits Basket, because if I did, Haru and Kyo would be a together and Kyo would be my slave in leather XD And I don't own "Show Me Love" by Robyn either.

**Warnings:** This story will contain implied sexual situations. So... ALL YOUNGINS ADVERT YOUR VIRGIN EYES! Tis a one shot between Haru and Kyo. You have been warned.

**Show Me Love**

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah...**_

_**Always been told that I've got too much pride**_

_**Too independant to have you by my side**_

_**But my heart said all of you will see**_

_**Just won't live for someone until he'll live for me**_

_**Never thought I would find love so sweet**_

_**Never thought I would meet someone like you**_

_**Well now I've found you and I'll tell you no lie**_

_**This love I've got for you**_

_**Could take me 'round the world **_

**-Kyo's POV-**

Hmmm... how many years has it been since you opened my eyes? Let me see the world and you in a new light? I know. It was exactly two years ago that I confessed my deepest, darkest secret to you; two years ago, I told you I loved you. As much as I wanted to deny it, push it away into the farthest corner possible, I just couldn't. I saw you every day and night. You were with me in my dreams; mind you, how I loved those dreams. I guess I should start this story two years ago, when I first truly knew the meaning of the word, love.

_**Now show me love**_

_**Show me love, show me life**_

_**Baby show me what it's all about**_

_**You're the one that I ever needed**_

_**Show me love and what it's all about, alright **_

_**Don't waste this love I wanna give it to you**_

_**Tell me what you got, show me what you can do**_

_**Show me love, show me everything**_

_**I know you've got potential**_

_**So baby let me in and show me love**_

I was walking home with Tohru and that damn rat, Yuki; as per usual. Tohru and I were talking while Yuki interjected some random comments that made my blood boil (as per usual, again). I was flustered because he was making me look like a fool in front of Tohru. Now, at the time, I have to admit that I had a crush on the sweet, innocent Tohru. Ever since the first day she came to live with us. But, I couldn't bring myself to tell her and of course, Yuki got to her first. I was depressed, but I tried to hide it. Tohru deserved the best, and I knew that I couldn't give her the best, I'm just a monster; the outcast of the Sohma clan.

_**Show me love, show me life (alright)**_

_**Baby show me that it's all about**_

_**You're the only one that I ever needed (show me love) **_

_**Show me love and what it's all about, alright**_

_**Show me love, show me life**_

_**Baby show me what it's all about**_

_**You're the one that I ever needed**_

_**Show me love and what it's all about, alright**_

_**Show me love baby**_

_**Show me everything you've got and show me life **_

A few days later, you came over. You had planned on arriving earlier that week, but you got lost, nothing abnormal at that. You sat down on the couch with me as I watched T.V. Yuki and Tohru were out on a date, and Shigure was off somewhere avoiding his editor. All of a sudden, a felt a hand on my knee. I look down, then into your warm, gray eyes. Shock apparent over my features. I couldn't comprehend what on earth your hand was doing on my knee, so I did the only thing I could do, I snapped. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU DAMN COW?"

You look at me in silence for a moment, before I felt your lips crashing down on mine. Your body pinned me to the couch, hands held over my head. My mind was yelling at me to kick you off, but my body wouldn't comply. A sickly red blush dusted my cheeks, as my crimson orbs looked into your steel ones. You looked at me through half-lidded eyes, your mouth silencing mine. I felt your hands travel over my body, ripping my shirt open and fumbling to un-zip my pants. Then, your hands were replaced by mine as we slipped out of our clothes; both hissing at the much needed contact. Who knew Kyo Sohma was gay, he didn't even know it himself.

I blamed my next actions on my brain not functioning properly, but in reality, I knew exactly what I wanted and what I was doing. We made love that night multiple times. I will always remember that night. After deciding it was dangerous to stay on the couch, we made our way upstairs and slept in each other's arms. As I drifted off into a pleasant slumber, I heard you whisper, "Aishiteru my neko." I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

_**Show me love baby**_

_**Show me everything and what it's all about**_

_**You're the one, the only one I ever needed**_

_**Show me love and what it's all about, alright**_

_**I'll love you**_

_**I'll miss you**_

_**I'll make sure**_

_**Everything will be alright**_

_**I'll give you my heart if you just give me love**_

_**Every day and every night**_

_**Show me love, show me life (alright) **_

The next morning, I woke up first. I looked at your slumbering face and brushed a piece of ivory hair away from your eyes. I leaned in, my mouth beside your ear. "I love you too, Haru." There, I had admitted it, even if a I didn't realize it until now. He was always there, by my side. I remember when Yuki asked Tohru out, and she said yes. I was so depressed. I guess you knew because you did things to make me forget about my depression. You were there to protect my from Akito; you stood against her so I wouldn't be locked up. You, Haru, were always there. I just realized then, that I loved him. We dated secretly for a while, before finally telling the others. To say they were suprised was an understatement. Shigure went into a fit, saying how he was inspired to write a story about us - which he received a smack on the side of the head delivered by me. Tohru was happy for us, and well, Yuki, I don't know what he was thinking. And so, we were officially a couple to the people around us and everyone was happy. Well, maybe not Kagura. But she doesn't count.

_**Baby show me what it's all about**_

_**You're the one that I ever needed**_

_**Show me love and what it's all about, alright**_

_**Show me love, show me life (alright)**_

_**Baby show me what it's all about**_

_**You're the one that I ever needed**_

_**Show me love and what it's all about, alright **_

I finished remembering the past. I look beside me in bed, a large tuff of white hair is poking out from under the covers. I stifled a laugh and smiled. I love you, Haru.

**Author's Note:** I edited some spelling mistakes. Thanks to **flyingdaggers** for pointing one out :P And thanks to all my reviewers who love this story! -bows- Oh yeah, my story is also in **Good Fruits Basket Fics** C2!


End file.
